Field of Invention
This invention relates to weighted leg exercise structures for enhancing exercise and training. More particularly, the invention relates to structures that have removable, selectable weight component(s) for enhancing exercise and training.
Background
The benefits of ankle weights and weighted-shoes to enhance the exercise experience is well known. There are numerous weighted leg exercise structures commercially available, and the internet is replete with instructions on the various exercises that can be used with these weights. Most commercially available weighted-shoes consist of weights that can be that come already weighted.